Todd Grimshaw
Todd "James" Grimshaw is a central character in Coronation Street, who appeared from 2001 to 2004, made two guest returns in 2007 and 2011, then again full-time from 2013 onward in which he took on a villainous role. However the character began to tone down in 2015, and his role isn't villainous anymore. The character made a sudden exit in 2017, due to the real life problems with the actor. He is the son of Eileen Grimshaw and the younger half-brother of Jason and the stepson of Pat Phelan He is played by Bruno Langley, who also portrayed Adam Mitchell in Doctor Who. History In his original stint in the series, Todd wasn't really villainous. He gave up his studies and got together with Sarah Platt and was thinking of adopting her daughter Bethany. However he soon discovered he was gay and had an affair behind her back with a nurse at a hospital where he worked as a porter. Sarah was angry and distraught, and the stress lead to them losing their son Billy who was born prematurely. Unable to face the backlash from Coronation Street residents, Todd left for London to continue his studies in 2004. The character made a return in 2007 for Jason's wedding to Sarah and they made up and put their bad feelings behind them. Todd made a return for Easter weekend in 2011, and it was apparent he was embarrassed by his roots and didn't want to stick around long. He got annoyed by his mother's carry on when she got drunk in the pub and hoped to make a quick getaway. Todd eventually made up with Eileen, before leaving for London once again. Todd returned in late 2013 and it was clear he had changed for the worst. It was revealed the reason for his quick comeback was because he had stolen money from a boyfriend which was intended for a holiday. To help Todd Eileen paid the man off and he left. Todd took interest in local gay nurse Marcus Dent, who was in a heterosexual relationship with Maria Connor and a father figure to her son Liam. Todd began to manipulate Marcus and they had an affair. This was later discovered by an upset Maria and Marcus found himself thrown out. In an act of cruelty, Todd later dumped Marcus after getting bored of his mind games, much to the disgust of his family. Marcus did manage to make up with Maria as she understood how manipulate and evil Todd could be, but Marcus chose to leave the street for a new life. Todd's family grew tired of his antics and when he tried to invite them for a meal to the local restaurant the Bistro, they didn't show up. Leaving the place, he wandered off and ended up being mugged and badly beaten. His family felt guilty and Eileen invited Todd back to stay with her and it appeared they finally made peace. But unaware to them, Todd had felt betrayal and the trauma of his injuries led to his plans for revenge. Todd managed to manipulate Jason into thinking that his girlfriend Eva was having an affair with Jason's father Tony Stewart. Jason caught them both embracing at a bar and started attacking Tony, but discovered that they were planning to surprise him that Tony was buying a flat for the pair of them. This caused an angry Eva to leave Jason and move away, leaving him heartbroken. Todd still managed to put on the façade of the caring brother. When Eileen began internet dating, Todd posed as a businessman named "Jeff" claiming to be from Dubai. Though he eventually gets caught out midway through 2015, Todd ultimately redeems himself when he donates a kidney to Jason following his attack at the hands of Sarah's ex-boyfriend: Callum Logan, whom Todd then got revenge on by assisting Tony in stealing Callum's car before blowing it up. It was then that Todd stands by Jason for the rest of 2015 and in the first half of 2016, particularly when Jason receives word that his father had died of a heart attack in April that year. At the same time, Todd clashes with their mother's love interest Pat Phelan upon quickly discovering his nefarious antics - which Phelan uses to practically usurp Jason and manipulate him into leaving Weatherfield by sabotaging his venture and arranging to have his van torched. After failing to convince Eileen of Phelan's evil nature, Todd reluctantly becomes involved in the "Calcutta Street" flats scam which Phelan and his cohort Vinny Ashford have perpetuated. This culminates with Vinny fleeing Weatherfield with all the money on the day after Phelan left Eileen's ex-boyfriend Michael Rodwell to die of a heart attack; Todd discovers Michael's body and later delivers the news to Eileen before being forced to tell her the truth about "Calcutta Street". In 2017, Todd and his new boyfriend Billy Mayhew adopt Summer Spellman up until December 2017 when Todd takes her on the run - only to get apprehended off-screen and remanded in custody while Summer managed to escape and reunite with Billy and Eileen. Trivia *In October 2017, Bruno Langley was charged with two counts of sexual assault during a time in a nightclub. This later led to his contract being terminated following an internal investigation, and his remaining scenes continued to be filmed over the course of a few weeks, with his final scene airing on the 22nd December 2017. In that same episode, a double was used to fill in for Todd as he fled with his foster daughter Summer, which also included a dub of Todd, as Langley was unable to film a proper exit due to his sacking. The following month, the character's disappearance was explained by him going on the run after assaulting a police officer. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Siblings Category:Love Rivals Category:Envious Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Businessmen Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Bond Destroyers